


Among the Stars

by Camellia (Lavender_stars)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Original Nonbinary Character(s) - Freeform, comfort characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_stars/pseuds/Camellia
Summary: After moving to a new town, Delaney Otto thought she would find it difficult to meet anyone she could feel comfortable with since she had the same troubles in her hometown. However, these thoughts quickly dissipated when she met Kendal Gray. They were almost completely different than her; short, confident, and said what they wanted to say. But they had a secret that they never told anyone because they hadn't felt comfortable enough to tell. Could she be the first?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Among the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the main character!

* * *

* * *

  * Delaney Otto
  * Nickname(s): Mouse
  * Age: 17
  * Hometown: Marietta, Ohio
  * Current Residence: Stowe, Vermont
  * Around 5'7"
  * Pale skin with a pinky neutral undertone
  * Greenish blue eyes
  * Freckles
  * Described as: Quiet, independent, people-pleaser
  * Job: Unemployed
  * Favorites: Food Pasta / Color Crimson / Season Sweater Season / Hobbies Photography, making clothes, writing song lyrics



* * *


End file.
